Blackheart (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mephisto (father); Malevolence (sister); Mephista (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mephisto's Realm | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = Quills on his head, long prehensile tail. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of "Hell" | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Sal Buscema | First = Daredevil #270 | HistoryText = Centuries of murder in a locale named Christ's Crown, New York, drew the attention of a demon-lord, Mephisto, who created a "son", Blackheart, from the energy of the accumulated evil. Blackheart explored the nature of evil under his father's tutelage, clashing with and failing to corrupt Daredevil and Spider-Man. Mephisto and Blackheart once tormented Daredevil, Brandy Ash, the genetically engineered Number Nine, and the Inhumans Gorgon, Karnak, and Ahura, manipulating their emotions and tricking them. They were soon drawn into Hell for worse torments. Brandy Ash did not survive. Later, in an attempt to be free of captivity, Blackheart made contact with Misha from the group Warheads and became the source of her precognitive visions. Eventually Misha's squad, Kether Troop, invaded Hell itself and freed Blackheart, who was temporarily in the disguise of Doctor Strange. Mephisto sent Blackheart to Earth with diminished powers to learn humility. Blackheart would return to Christ's Crown and tempt Ghost Rider, Punisher, and Wolverine to the town itself in an attempt to corrupt them. The group would eventually follow Blackheart back into his own realm for a final confrontation. He would once again attempt to commission their services, using them to help him finally destroy Mephisto, and taking over his portion of Hell. Alongside the Grim Reaper, Blackheart brought Wonder Man to Mephisto's realm to fight Mephisto. Time later, Blackheart created a group of Spirits of Vengeance, in order to oppose the Ghost Rider, who recently found out he was Noble Kale. In hopes of killing him, Blackheart tricked him and brought him as a member of his group of Spirits of Vengeance, promising Kale the power to rule in Hell alongside Blackheart. In the end, the Ghost Rider double crossed Blackheart and "killed" him, freeing the other Spirits of Vengeance, and gaining rule of Blackheart's portion of Hell. He was later seen alive and attending a meeting with Mephisto, Satannish, Hela and Dormammu about a disturbance created by the newly resurrected Magik, who is looking for the soulsword and the original Bloodstone amulet. Belasco's daughter, Witchfire appears during the meeting and reveals she is now the current owner of the original amulet and vows to take her father's place as ruler of Limbo and seat at their table. Circle of Four Blackheart tried to become the new ruler of Hell by bringing it to Earth in Las Vegas, using a dimensional portal, he tricked the new Ghost Rider into activating it, while Doctor Strange and Hellstorm tried to stop the spreading. Ghost Rider joined forces with Agent Venom, Red Hulk and X-23 to stop Blackheart. To stop the heroes, Blackheart created Antitheses of them, and they were all killed. But Mephisto gave the fallen heroes another chance to live only if they stop Blackheart. The heroes managed to get the Spirit of Vengeance, which had been trapped by Blackheart, and wanted to take it to Alejandra, so she would become the Ghost Rider once again. During the battle, after Red Hulk and Venom were thrown away by Blackheart, Flash gave his symbiote to Red Hulk and it bonded with him, as well as the Spirit, thus becoming the new Ghost Rider. Blackheart was defeated when Ross as the Ghost Rider used the mirror which Blackheart used to create the Antithesis on, creating his own Antithesis, who easily defeated him. At Hell, Mephisto gave Blackheart and Gari Oyle (Blackheart's partner) a new chance to live, but as humans. Back with a Vengeance Some time later, Blackheart, who had somehow acquired back his demonic powers, manipulated Eternity into kidnapping his sister, Mistress Death, and trapping her outside himself, making dying impossible across the entire universe. With the chaos caused by Death's disappearance, Blackheart possessed Black Talon, who was helping Deadpool and Thanos in their quest of saving Mistress Death, in order to invade Hell without his father's knowledge. When the time came, he got out of Black Talon and battled Mephisto to take control over his realm. However, his plan eventually failed as Deadpool rescued Mistress Death, returning the universe to its natural order. Blackheart resurfaced in Manhattan, where he defeated the Avengers and other heroes, proclaiming Earth was now his. After being hit by Spider-Man's Venom Blast, Blackheart fled claiming he would return to destroy him. | Powers = Blackheart's powers are drawn from misdeed. His vast supernatural powers includes: * Superhuman Strength: Blackheart is incredibly strong and can lift in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Blackheart is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Blackheart's body are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Blackheart's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Telekinesis: Blackheart's telekinetic powers can rip entire planets apart by the force of will. * Telepathy * Levitation * Inter-dimensional Teleportation: He can enter and leave different planes of existence and dimensions at will. * Size Alteration: Blackheart has the ability to alter his size. * Physical Alteration: Blackheart has the ability to alter his physical form. * Sub-Molecular Healing: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Blackheart. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. * Energy Generation: Blackheart can generate various forms of energies for destructive purposes such as powerful concussive blasts of black energy. * Soul Capturing: Unlike his father, Blackheart can capture a soul against the will of the person he is stealing it from. * Mind Control: Blackheart has demonstrated the power to control millions of minds at once while in Hell. * Darkforce Energy Control: Blackheart is able to control Darkforce Energy without any limits. * Darkforce Dimension: Blackheart can teleport himself and others to the Darkforce Dimension where he is omnipotent and omnipresent. * Immortality: As a demon, Blackheart is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Blackheart is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. * Penance Stare immunity: Ghost Rider's Penance Stare doesn't affect Blackheart, to the contrary, it makes him stronger, due that power makes its victim relive all misdeeds at once, being misdeeds Blackheart's source of power, it makes them increase. | Abilities = High Intelligence: Blackheart possesses high intelligence that makes him near-omniscient. | Strength = 100 + | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Trivia = }} Category:Immortals Category:Size Alteration Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Quills Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Teleporters Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Healers Category:Energy Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Mind Control